


You need to run

by Miss838



Series: Merthur one-shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e06 Beauty and the Beast, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Reunion, Separation, Short, Short One Shot, dialogue from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss838/pseuds/Miss838
Summary: “You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you.”“What?” All the colour drained from omega's face.“Catrina's accused you of using magic. She even has a couple of witnesses that claim they saw you conjuring a fire.”“But I didn't, I swear! You know I am careful, I would never be so foolish to…”“You haven't got time to explain and even if you tried, no one would believe you. If you value your life, you'll leave Ca...” Arthur was interrupted by heavy knocking on his door.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	You need to run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really like the dialogue in 2x06 where Arthur forces Merlin to run because Catrina accused him of stealing her sigil, so I decided to change it a little and wrote this little one-shot. I am not a native english speaker, so mistakes and incorrect wording may appear. My apologies.

“You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you.”  
“What?” All the colour drained from omega's face.  
“Catrina's accused you of using magic. She even has a couple of witnesses that claim they saw you conjuring a fire.”  
“But I didn't, I swear! You know I am careful, I would never be so foolish to…”  
“You haven't got time to explain and even if you tried, no one would believe you. If you value your life, you'll leave Ca...” Arthur was interrupted by heavy knocking on his door.  
“You need to leave, Merlin. Now!” The alpha urged Merlin out the back door, pushing a bag into his arms. “A cloak, bedroll. Some coins, too. Don’t be a dollophead and use them wisely, yeah?” Smile that appeared on Arthur's face was the most fake one Merlin ever saw in his life.

“But… No Arthur stop, I can’t leave you here alone, not when she has your father wrapped around her finger,” said Merlin, stubbornly planting his feet into the ground.

“You can't stay Merlin! You will be burned at stake if you do!”

“I won't leave you!”

“I can't watch you die!”

For a couple of seconds, silence fell between the two boys. They were looking into each other eyes, Arthur desperately tried to memorize every single detail of Merlin's face, tried so hard to stay collected.

“Sire! Open the door!” guards started to bang loudly on his door now.   
“Merlin, listen to me. You have to run. Steal a horse if you manage, but be careful, they cannot see you. Don’t stop until you reach the border and cross it. And… don’t… don’t come back.”

“I will come back. When you will be king, when people of this kingdom get the ruler they deserve, I will come back to you. Because… I am nothing without you.”  
“Sire open the door or we will have to use force. Prince Arthur!”

“Go Merlin. Go!”  
With one last glance at the alpha, Merlin exits the back way before guards enter the Prince's room. Arthur crosses quickly to the door and finally lets the guards inside, who immediately start to search every single space in his room. The alpha, however, doesn’t seem to care. There is only one thing on his mind right now. His omega, his perfect, brave, beautiful mate, that Arthur let go into the forests, without any means to protect him.

There is one more thing to do. Time to face his father.

*****  
“I fear he may have slipped through our net, father.”  
“You're very quick to give up the chase,” said Catrina, clearly knowing that something is off.  
“That is because I know my quarry is long gone.”  
“How can you be so certain?” asks the king, taking lady Catrina's hand in his. Arthur found himself with the urge to break each finger on her hand individually.  
“Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left.”  
“Outwitting your army in the process.”  
“It appears so. We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere right now.”  
“And that's a good enough reason to give up?”  
“No, I'm not giving up. It's just that I believe our resources would be better...”  
“I've had enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the boy found, my son. And I refuse to be disappointed.”  
Arthur plastered a fake smile on his face. “Sire. My Lady.”  
He then bows to each of them and leaves.

*****

Arthur is sitting on the cave floor, mindlessly drawing lines into the dirt. How quickly can someone's life turn around. Morgana attacking the castle, his father imprisoned, his people being killed each second. His life is rapidly going downhill. Past two years have been hard. Lonely evenings, awful ruts and constant worry that one day, message will come that his Merlin, his omega was… no message ever came. Maybe that was good. Yeah, for once, he was happy that Merlin was not here. On the contrary, he hoped he was on the other side of the world right now. But still he felt hopeless, lonely, cold and he selfishly wished to hear Merlin laugh, to have him here, so he can rely on him, as always. A single tear disturbed the simple butterfly drawing on the dirty floor. Prince Arthur of Camelot stood up and gathered his loyal knights. They will need a plan.

*****

Arthur was stalking through the tunnel, leading the group into castle's basement. He motioned on Leon behind him to stop. Someone was already there. Whoever it was, he or she was trying to be quiet, but the prince could still hear careful footsteps. He came a bit closer and scented the air. Omega. However, strangely familiar scent, he could pick up something like clean linen sheets and… and… Arthur just _run._

Merlin turned around just in time to brace himself against the alpha that slammed into him. His arms automatically wrapped round Arthur's waist, hugging him tightly. It was like a dream.

“Merlin… Merlin… Merlin...” there was nothing else he could think of. Screw Morgana. And his father. Whole kingdom for all he cares. His omega was here, safe, unharmed. Merlin was already scenting Arthur like crazy, whimpering into the side of his neck.

“I was so worried, I had no news about you…”

“Everything you went through, oh god I am so sorry…”

“If someone laid a hand on you I swear…”

“When I heard what happened I immediately rode out…”

“You have to hide here Merlin, wait and when it will be save I will send someone to…”

“What? No you clotpole I came here to look for you! I am not leaving your side now!”

“You have to be safe!”

“Stop it! Where you go, I go!”

After their heated exchange, Arthur reached and cupped Merlin's face. He spared couple of seconds just to look at his mate. His brave, ridiculous, stubborn and beautiful mate. That he kissed him hard and fast and messy, but he put everything into that kiss, every smile, tear and emotion. Offered his whole heart.

“I love you Arthur. I need you and without you in it… this kingdom is not worth saving.”

“I love you Merlin. You are the light of my life, my sunshine.”

The omega blushed and chuckled nervously. “Okay so… let’s get your kingdom back.”

The alpha took his hand gently. “You mean our kingdom.”

“Our?”

“Of course you idiot.”

Merlin smiled. “Let’s get our kingdom back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you want to, feel free to point any mistakes! Thank you for reading my story! If you want to, check my other fluffy Merthur one-shot. :)


End file.
